


Concussion Watch

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “McGee, with me.”





	Concussion Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #561 "trauma"

“Hey,” said Bishop, softly, stopping beside McGee’s desk. “You should really head home.”

He smiled. “Thanks, Ellie, but I’m waiting for Gibbs.”

“Gibbs?” she repeated, glancing at the senior agent’s empty desk. “I can drop you back home if you don’t want to drive.”

“He’s not going home,” said Gibbs, breezing past them to collect his gear. “McGee, with me.”

“Tim?” asked Bishop.

He smiled again, touching the still-livid bruise on his forehead. “Concussion watch,” McGee explained. “And Gibbs is making pancakes tomorrow.”

“Seriously?”

“Not if you don’t move your ass,” called Gibbs, from the elevator.

McGee rose. “Coming, boss!”

THE END


End file.
